Devil the Pokemon Ranger
by shineon99
Summary: OC!Devil joins the pokemon ranger school pretty much against her will but she has outstanding abilitys to convert her feelings to pokemon. This it her life, the real life of a pokemon ranger, with love hate deniel and betrayel.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Devil lay buried in sand. Almost buried anyway; her shattered legs, and torn up arms were covered in the cold sand. The people of her village hated her. Why? That was the question wasn't it? After thirteen years of being hit and spat on her they finally tried to kill her. Devil's mind drifted back to only a few hours before-

_The angry townspeople chased her. Their Pokémon snapped their jaws. One of the Pokémon a Luxray was gaining on her. Devil ran faster, her half-starved body barely noticed the pain shooting up her legs. The Luxray was right behind her now; it leaped ripping her arm with its sharp teeth. It slowed Devil down enough for a Glameow to shred the flesh on her arm with its claws. Devil didn't even scream. Her mind was solely focused on getting away. She could hear the waves of the ocean crashing against the rock of the cliff face. Jumping off of it could end her life, but she would rather die by the waves than allow the brutes following her have the pleasure of saying they killed her. As she neared the cliff the men and women chasing her called off the Pokémon latched on her; they knew she would jump. Without hesitation she leapt of the cliff and fell towards the salty water. She crashed into the rushing waves that pulled her away from her old home. The waves through her against the rocks her thighs cracked against the force. This time Devil did manage a gurgled scream before she blacked out. _

And now she was waiting to die from loss of blood. So this is what it feels to be completely paralyzed Devil mused if I had to live my life like this I would kill myself. _No you wouldn't. _Her voice of reason piped up. Fine, I would want to be dead. No answer from the voice, of course she couldn't really argue with herself. The crunch of boots on sand startled her. A line of profanes escaped came from a male voice above Devil's head. The man retreated quickly. Devil's mind became fuzzy until again she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Recuperate

When she awoke she lay in a cot covered by a warm white blanket. Devil looked around. She decided it looked like a one room hospital. Test tubes, latex gloves, and a plastic case full of shots were seemed out of place in the sterile room. The door opened quietly. A woman in her mid-thirty's slipped in. She couldn't have been more than a foot taller than Devil, with snow white hair cut just below her chin. She wasn't tall or graceful in fact she was big boned and short. However she had a kind face. When she saw that Devil was awake her face broke into a huge smile.

"My, my child at last you are awake and imagine that only a week you will have to recuperate!" Recuperate? Devil thought will they kick me out so soon? Seeing the confusion and hurt on Devil's face she immediately spoke up.

"I do not mean we are going to kick you out child I would never allow that. But if you are going to Ranger school you are going to need to walk and move your arms!" "Ranger school?" Devil croaked out, her usually cool voice sounded more like a dying cow. "Yes, yes of course! It took some convincing, but I got you in after all you washed up on the beach. Poor thing, poor thing no parents in their right minds would allow that to happen!" Devil pulled herself into a sitting position. She was wearing what appeared to be a night gown. Her flesh had mended into thick white scars on her arms. Her left wrist had marks from a needle. Had they given her an I.V?

"You were in a dreadful condition! Arms all tore up thigh bones cracked in-two! O my, O my however did you get into that condition girl?" Devil new she didn't actually expect an answer she just continued babbling. Desperately Devil tried to stand; the nurse had turned away from her still babbling. Devil knew that her legs were mended, but they felt like jelly. Her arms felt only a little sore and so she put her weight mainly on them allowing her legs get used to her weight. She noticed the nurse was watching her with knowing eyes. She wrapped one arm around Devil's waist taking the pressure of her hands. After what seemed like forever the nurse let go of her waist allowing her to stand on her own.

"I'll come back with a ranger uniform, that's all we have for you too ware. Don't fret, don't fret since we haven't sent any out yet we can get you one that fits you perfectly. Devil wasn't at all fretting she was actually so happy she couldn't speak. After all her years of torment she would be in a place no one would hurt her. Safety was something she had never known, and when the nurse left she could help allowing a sob to rack her body. After she felt more comfortable with her weight she began to move around little by little.

The nurse was taking a while. Devil thought pacing in her room. She walked around the room for an hour at least. At last she walked in carrying a sealed box.

"Sorry, sorry it took me so long they didn't have this year's uniform in your size." She smiled sheepishly and gave Devil the box. Devil looked at her pointedly and the nurse huffed and left. Devil opened the box and took out a black leotard. From the look of it the top half had a little sleeve and the bottom half would stop just above her knees. Desperately Devil searched the box for something to put over it. She found a red shirt that would fit above her abdomen, and a pain of mid-thigh shorts that were fashionably rolled up. When she put it all on she was surprised to find it was actually quite comfortable, not that she had ever owned anything that wasn't a hand-me-down.

Devil wished there was a mirror in the room so she could see what she looked like. She turned back to the box and checked for shoes. A pair of black combat boot with a pair of plain white socks was what she found. She loved the smell of Mareep wool. Devil walked out of the room to see the nurse there, holding a clip board with a single sheet of paper. "Please fill this out and sign at the bottom." Devil took the clip board. It asked the regular questions like "are you allergic to anything?" At the bottom she signed her name-Devil. Devil returned the clip-board.

"You didn't sign your last name." the nurse said. "I don't have one Devil said coolly looking away. "I see, I see. Well, welcome to ranger school you have a week to do whatever you wish. However you may not leave the Ranger school grounds or go down to the basement. I will of course show you the girl's dormitory, when school starts you are not permitted on the boys side, understand?" Devil nodded the nurse had seemed like a kind caring person at first but she seemed rather strict. Devil was not going to do anything to make her angry. She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3 A friend

Chap 3 A Friend

The week passed quickly. Devil didn't do much beside run and draw Pokémon. The Ranger schools a ground wasn't very, large nor were than a variation of Pokémon around in fact all Devil really drew were Bidoof. The Pokémon didn't seem to notice her much. However Devil believed that was merely because of the Bidoof's goofy, dimwitted nature. After all one was also the Pokémon for Job, the 'science' teacher who constantly ran into things. To his credit he was a very, sweet man. As it turned out all the teachers had a Pokémon the nurse- Hilda had a Chansy named Chance… not very, creative. Devil and Miss. Hilda had formed a 'grandmother, grandchild' relationship she loved her, but if she spilled soda on the floor no birthday money. The rest of the teachers would arrive the night before the students arrived.

To night they arrived. Devil corrected herself. She wanted to see them, but Hilda had strictly, but lovingly sent her to bed. It was killing her, she felt as if the anticipation was killing her. The teachers the students the classes it was all too much! A dull ach started in her head. After another hour of worrying she fell asleep.

The next morning she got up early. Only half-awake she stumbled in getting dressed. The rather large bathroom with about twenty sinks and two showers was empty besides Devil's own things. She walked to the sink with her name on it and stared in the mirror. Her midnight purple hair had frizzed up from sleep, although her spiky bangs were in place. The form fitting Rangers uniform made her tiny body seem even smaller. The leotard was so tight she could see where her bellybutton was. She had made a special request for a pair of gloves to cover her scars. No matter how they tried they couldn't find a pair of actual gloves, or fingerless gloves. So Devil had to settle for a pair of gloves that were a mix between the two; they made her feel sillier than she did in the Rangers uniform, but they covered her scars.

With the brush she ripped at her hair. When she could get the brush through it without any knots she stopped. Fully awake she remembered today was the day the students would arrive. What if their already here? Devil thought frantically. Her nerves began to act up and before she knew it she was up-chucking in the toilet. When the bathroom door began to open she quickly flushed the toilet if Miss. Hilda caught her vomiting she would have to take some disgusting medicine. However the girl who walked in was _not _Miss. Hilda. She was of course taller that Devil, but not by much. The girl had long blue hair with a white ribbon in-twined through it. She had a face that could be described as 'angelic' soft features, except for her cheekbones which were sharp.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize there was anyone in here." Her voice was soft and she looked at Devil with almost fearful eyes. Devil looked her over again; she didn't appear to have any bruises or scratches. Devil tried for a warm smile, but she knew she had only managed to make herself look idiotic. Gathering her fear of being rejected Devil held out her hand "Hi I'm Devil." "Devil," the girl said her name like a soft sigh almost making her believe it wasn't such a bad name, and then she remembered who named her that.

Devil's eyes had drifted downward, consumed with bitter memories. The light touch of the girls hand brought her back.

"My name is Sylvia Hopi." She said giving Devil the warm smile she had tried earlier. "I hope we can be friends, I already know some of the girls that will be here." Releasing Devil's gloved hand she motioned to the sinks. Her name was two away from Devil's. Sylvia pointed to the one next too Devil's it read _Tue. _"Tue is… big. She's kind of bossy, but I think she just really wants friends." Sylvia's try to make her seem nice was a complete fail, a child could tell she was lying. Sylvia pointed to another that read _Brenda_ "She's really nice, but she talks, a lot."

"Are any of the others here yet?" Devil asked her. Sylvia shook her head "No I was first. Wait, no you were here first, sorry!" She seemed as nervous as Devil had been, but Devil had reasoned that if they were as nice as Sylvia there was no need to worry. "You should be wearing your uniform, ya know." Devil said realizing that she was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. Sylvia looked down at herself "Oh, yeah I forgot." "See you later." Devil said as she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Room

Chap 4 Home Room

Following her normal routine Devil went to go visit Miss. Hilda. "Child, child good morning, good morning! Have you met Sylvia sweet girl, sweet girl." She's really hyped up today, Devil thought the more she repeats words the more you know. Hilda babble and Devil listened sometimes Miss. Hilda says something useful. While she was in mid babble the 8:30 bell rang. "Oh my, oh my it's time for you to go!" Miss. Hilda handed her a black leather messenger bag "A gift, now get to class!" Devil ran out of the infirmary.

According to the schedule Mrs. Beal's class was first. When she walked in a few students were already seated, including Sylvia who was sitting by a girl with chestnut hair. Sylvia waved to Devil and pointed to the seat in front of her. "This is Brenda," Sylvia said in her soft voice "Brenda, this is Devil." "Devil? That is such a cool name, my name is really boring _Brenda, _you know it means sword. Like I would ever use a sword psha. " OOKAY this one's weird. Devil thought. A scuffling sound came from the door. A boy with dark red hair and another with lightning yellow hair were carrying another table. They finally got the table in and sat it in the middle of the room. After the table was put down they went back out, and a moment later they brought in two chairs.

The yellow haired one turned to Sylvia. "Hi Sylvia it's good to see you!" before she could answer he turned to Devil "Hi, I'm Keith! I'm going to be the best Pokémon Ranger ever!" If his personality wasn't so annoying he could be almost 'cute'. He had a heart shaped face with full lips and big dark blue eyes. Devil blushed, when was the last time she spoke to a guy? Why didn't she say anything? "Uh… I-I'm Devil..." Dang what was she supposed to say. To make things worse he went around the table and sat by her. Both the girls behind her wore bemused expressions. Finally the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Hello class I'm your homeroom teacher Miss. April. I know some of you know each other but there are a few of new faces. So, I want each of you tell us your names and tell us what you want to do after you leave the Ranger school. Keith, will you please begin?"

Keith stood up. "Sure thing Miss. April! Hi, I'm Keith when I leave the Ranger School I'm going to become the greatest Ranger ever!" a couple of the kids snickered at his proclamation. After he sat down Devil began to speak (still sitting down).

"Um… I'm Devil, and I intend to be a Pokémon Ranger as well." Oh Arceus, Devil thought I sounded like a total loser… The next person began to speak, the redhead. Unlike she had recently thought his hair wasn't solid red, in fact he had white streaks in it. His hair had almost a fuzzy look to it. That was the only fuzzy thing about him though. He had a heart shaped face though his cheek bones were sharp. He had thinner lips, and silver eyes. As for his body structure, he was neither lean nor buff but some ware in between. Tall with squared shoulders, he must have not been able to fit into this year's clothes either because he was wearing what seemed to be the male version of what she was wearing- spandex like material as a shirt and red and white pants.

"My name is Kent, I after I leave I will become a Pokémon Ranger." Behind her Devil could have sworn she heard Brenda sigh. It wasn't only her though all of the other girls except Devil and Sylvia were looking at him with doe eyes. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. After him a big green haired boy spoke,

"I'm Tue; I am going to become a mechanic!" Tue, Devil thought embarrassed was according to Sylvia is a girl. But, oh Arceus she was as tall as Kent and at least twice as wide! I shouldn't be so judging! Even if she big she had the prettiest eyes, jungle green colored. After Tue spoke (She was the end of the first row) the class was confused who would start on the single middle table. Miss. April resolved this by saying ladies first motioning to a silver haired girl.

"My name is Lindsey," she breathed out in a little girl voice "I'm going to work in the Ranger Hospital to help all the wonderful Pokémon Rangers who get injured. I am going to help anyone or anything that is hurt. My daddy said when I become a nurse he will donate one million pokedollers to the Ranger Hospital." She smiled at everyone in the room like a president that was done with a speech and expected an applause. She was petite to the point of being anorexic. She was a couple of inches taller than Sylvia. Her eyes were crystal blue that Devil thought could change to ice in an instant. Devil didn't like her attitude at all, but maybe she was just jealous of the fact her father loved her enough to donate a million pokedollers to her workplace. Another boy began to speak,

"I, am Nico" He had a cool voice that let you know how much he hated you "as far as I'm concerned it's none of your business what I want to do." Again half the girls in the room swooned. Nico was a lean boy about mid height. He had sharp fetchers, and there was no gleam in his ebony eyes. Before another argument about who was next to break out began Brenda jumped out of her seat and began,

"Hi! I'm Brenda! I know my name is like really boring you know it means sword? I don't think my parents knew that when they named me. Oh right! When I graduate I'm going to become an operator!" "Dear Arceus help the Ranger who has to be helped by her!" Someone in the room muttered. The kids in the class began to snicker, even Devil couldn't help a snort. Brenda huffed and sat down. Sylvia was next, but Devil already guessed what she wanted to be.

"I'm Sylvia I also want to be an operator." No one snickered at her, even though Lindsey gave her a dirty look everyone seemed to like her. Up next was another anorexic looking girl, a practical carbon copy of Lindsey besides her bubble gum pink hair. "My name is Dana when I leave Ranger School I'm going to become a Ranger and marry my soul mate." The way she said soul mate made all the boys in the room have disgusted expressions, even Keith. After she was done she batted her eyes at Nico the last person began to speak.

'If anyone wants to know I'm Aquilo when I finally leave this pathetic place you call a school I will become a scientist." Aquilo had pastel blue hair, the covered half his face. The one eye you could clearly see was the same color as his hair. There were a also a couple of tiny freckles dotted his face.

"Now that the introductions are done" Miss. April said cheerfully "I will discuss your schedule: first you will have me in this class room we will discuss different types of Pokémon and where they are from, then you will have Mr. Job in his class you will discuss the anatomy of each Pokémon and their distinct characteristics, then you will have Coach Thomas for P.E, for fourth period you will have you elective art, drama and music, or an extra P.E class. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Ok today will be a free day for you to mingle and explore, remember don't leave school grounds!" Everyone in the room began to speak at once, in the confusion Devil had hoped to slip away unnoticed however Brenda and Sylvia had other ideas.

"Devil you've been here longer than us would you mind showing us around?" Sylvia said. Devil internally sighed "sure" she said rising out of her chair. The girls followed her out of the loud class room. "So Brenda what elective are you taking?" Sylvia asked "Oh! I'm doing music and drama! The fine arts! What about you Sylvi?" "Me, I am going to take that too! How cool I bet well be the best singers there! How about you Devil are you taking music and drama?" Devil couldn't help laughing mockingly at that, her acting singing! It was such a ridiculous idea! "No way! I'm doing art."

"Art?" a girlish sounding voice said "no one does that it's so pathetic, well I guess it would be better than getting up on the stage and embarrassing yourself. You two should follow her example, especially you Brenda a dying Ponyta can sing better than you." Lindsey spat then she turned to Devil. "You don't want me as an enemy, Devil girl." These girls Devil thought are very, different than the ones at home. Dana came up to them. Devil had the sinking feeling these two were 'friends'. "Lindsey don't waste your time with these losers." Lindsey glared at us and walked away with her nose in the air.

"I've never had friends before," Devil said softly to Brenda "But, I do know the type of person she is. It was obvious that she was jealous of you, especially of the way you sing. Personally I look forward to hearing it." Brenda whipped away her tears "Thanks Devil." Devil nodded and smiled at her. "Come on I'll show you around the school, and don't expect to see many Pokémon I swear on Arceus there is nothing but Bidoof here." Both girls laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Initiation Test

On the second night of school when everyone was tucked in and believed to be sleeping, Devil was awakened. Sylvia stood by her top bunk gently tapping her "Wake up!" she whispered in an agitated voice. Devil's heart began to race. What was wrong? Why was Sylvia so anxious? The panic must have been written on her face because Sylvia calmed down and whispered "Relax, nothing's wrong just get up." Devil tried her best to calm down, and slid out of bed in her nightgown. Sylvia looked at the nightgown and shook her head.

"Do you have anything else to ware, something dark?" Devil shook her head, confused. Sylvia turned and went to her bag. After looking around in it she brought out a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. Sylvia shoved them at her and motioned for her to hurry up. As quickly as she could she dressed. Before she could protest that she only had socks on Sylvia scooted her out the door.

In pitch black darkness they headed for the boy-girl lounge. In a semi-circle on the floor was the rest of Devils homeroom class. Lindsey was sitting so close to Kent Devil wasn't sure if he got any oxygen at all. "Bought time you two got here." Dana said pouting, she was sitting between Nico and Kent and couldn't seem to make up witch one she wanted to steal oxygen from. Aquilo sat next to Nico and beside Aquilo sat Brenda then Keith. Only Tue wasn't there. Ethan waved at her a huge grin on his face, even in the middle of the night her was happy. It made Devil relax a bit. If the nurses came in she wouldn't have to hide quickly, simply quicker than Keith. After all his hair was the brightest.

Devil and Sylvia went and sat by him. What was going on, everyone seemed to know but her. Suddenly Tue walked through the door and nodded to us. "Listen up friends, and Devil." Now what did I do to deserve that? Devil thought "Tonight is the night you are either denied or accepted. This my classmates is the… initiation test. You and your partner, the person that you share a table with, will silently collect clues. These clues will ultimately lead you to our graduation year's special sign. After you leave the Ranger School this sign will tell everyone you meat who you graduated with." She has got to be reading this off her arm Devil mused to herself. "We are going to start with the first table- Devil and Keith!"

Devil and Keith looked at each other. Devil wondered whether or not they would let her drop out. "And by the way Devil, if you decide not to do it you _and _Keith will be outcasts, untouchables." Was she that easy to read? "Don't worry Devil this will be a piece of cake!" I'm doomed! Devil's shoulders sagged. Some chuckles came from the circle. Tue held out a small piece of paper. A little too enthusiastically he grabbed the paper, and dragged Devil out. When outside the door Keith pulled out a suspiciously handy flashlight the note red:

_It's the beginning of the race so keep a steady pace_

_If you go to quick you could miss the hint!_

_In a smelly place your next hit lay in wait._

_ "_What on earth does that mean! It doesn't even rhyme!" Keith practically screamed. Devil shushed him. "Sorry!" he said looking like a whipped puppy. "What could Tue mean though this makes no sense!" Well, Devil thought what was the smelliest place in a school. Devil wrinkled her nose "What?" Keith said. "The boy's bathroom" Devil said with disgust. She remembered helping Miss. Hilda cleaning that room, even scrubbing it with bleach couldn't make the smell go away. "Our bathroom dose not stink!" Keith said stubbornly. Males, Devil thought flabbergasted are all immune to their own scents. "Well we might as well check it out, but I don't think that it will be there."

They made their way towards the boy's dormitory. Without warning Keith grunted loudly. Using his flashlight they found out that he had whacked his leg on a big box. "How on earth did Tue.." Devil mumbled. "are you ok?" Keith rubbed his shin and nodded. He limped all the way to the boy's room. The boy's room was similar to the girls- cream carpet, white walls, and bunk beds. However the boy's had put up some video game and movie posters. The bathroom was in the far right corner of the room.

Inside of the bathroom was quite different than the girl's bright pink tile. The walls were painted Pidgy egg blue, and the floor was white tile. In Devil's opinion it was better than the girls except for the smell that seemed to have embedded in the room. Keith sniffed and shook his head "let's start looking." They searched the entire bathroom, and couldn't find anything. "Told you it wouldn't be here." Keith said. Devil shook her head, she had been everywhere in and outside the school and there was no place smellier than the guy's bathroom. Then again it was Tue who had hidden the hints, and what would be smelly to Tue? A thought hit her, even though she highly doubted it was there.

"Stay here and keep looking." Devil said as she walked out. He heard Keith mumble something in protest but she was already too far away to hear. After walking all the way around the dividing wall Devil arrived at the girl's dormitory. Suddenly anxious Devil hurried into the girl's bathroom. It did have an odd baby powder scent to it. Low and behold there was a note taped on the garbage can. Devil quickly took it off and hurried back to Keith.

Apparently while she was gone Keith decided it could have been behind the huge mirror above the sinks, and was currently lying flat on his back. Devil smirked she could play what had happened in her mind….

_Keith suspiciously eyes the mirror "what if she hid it behind there to through me off!" he puts his fists on his waist "Challenge accepted." He says loudly to no one. He climbed on the large sink, but couldn't see over the mirror. Clumsily, he tried to pull it off the wall. In a desperate struggle to pull it off his foot went of the counter and the rest of his body with it. _

Keith groaned. Devil helped him up. "You ok?" she asked smoothly. "Yea, did you find the next clue?" Devil nodded, but realized his eyes were closed and said yes. Opening the paper she read,  
><em>so you found the next clue, good for you<em>

_Unfortunately the next won't be as easy._

_So careful, careful as you go_

_The next clue is where the wind blows. _

"That makes no sense at all!" Keith groaned. Devil only looked at him and thought Could he really be this dumb? Yea, probably her conscience answered. "Uh, Keith this one is easy, in the school the wind blows through the bell tower." His eyes snapped open "Devil I just thought of something! Doesn't the wind blow through the bell tower?" "I-I just said that!" _didn't I? _"Really? Than you must have mumbled cause I did not hear you."

They left that bathroom and headed to the stairs. The stairs to the tower were hidden in the farthest corner of the school. As they climbed the stairs (still looking for rouge boxes) Keith constantly complained the spiraling stairs were moving downward. Devil did what she did best, kept silent. Along the walls of the stair way were etched in names- Mary, Joseph, Thomas, George, Carrie, and many more. At last they made it to the top. In front of them was a wooden door. Keith jiggled the door knob- locked. Keith freaked, and started banging on the door. Shocked Devil tried to stop him "Stop, you're making a racket!" Devil snapped. Keith turned on her, his face a mask of unhappiness "You just don't get it do you? Do you know what happens if we don't get those class symbols? We become outcast, untouchables for the rest of our lives!" No wonder it's so important to him, without this he won't be able to realize his dream. "And if we get caught?" He stopped.

"Now, I am going to do this for you, but you gatta swear you won't tell a soul." "I swear." He said immediately. "Ok, give me your shoelace." Confused he took of his shoe lace. Using the aglet Devil picked the lock. "You know how to pick a lock with a shoe lace?" Keith asked flabbergasted. Devil couldn't help but look smug. They walked into the bell tower. A cold breeze came in and Devil shivered. Keith and Devil split up and looked around the tower. "I found it!" Keith shouted, and was quickly hushed by Devil. They both looked at the next clue,

_One more to go,_

_But don't fret this is the easiest one yet,_

_After all it's in the same place_

"Well, that's not very, helpful." Keith said unhappily. "Well, Tue did write these." Keith looked shocked "Devil that was mean!" Devil felt self-conscience and sad she hadn't meant to be mean! Keith laughed "just kidding that's actually true." Devil was still upset, as they split up to look again, and after half an hour they grouped together again. "We have searched every inch of this place it is not hear!" he's right there is something tricky about this one Devil's conscience said. Keith walked around the bell. "Wait," Keith said "what if she meant '_the same place' _as in the same place, but under it. I mean, isn't there a closet in the back of where the stair begin?" Devil nodded. "Come on then!" She hurried after him.

The closet was naturally locked. After unlocking it they went in. Lying on the floor was a small wooden box. Inside were two necklaces and a note, the note read,

_Congrats you are now officially part of the class!_

The two necklaces had both Keith and Devil's name on them written in metal letters. In the middle was a diamond shaped stone. It was almost comical Devil's name was put on the necklace in silver letters De- then the stone –vil. Keith's was no better his written in bronze Kei- stone –th. Devil picked it up and put it on her neck. The silver chain was short enough to be a loose choker. Devil had never had a necklace before… it kind of itched. Knowing they had wasted enough time they headed back to the room.

Every-one in the circle already had their necklaces, each of them a different color. As they walked in everyone clapped without making a sound. "Good-night" every-one said to one another, then they headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Visiting Ranger

Two weeks went by without anything particularly interesting happening. Lindsey proved to be a real stick in all the girls' sides, constantly sending barbs their way. With each one Devil withdrew further into her shell while trying to cheer up Brenda. Giving pep talks were not Devil's strong suit, and sometimes Devil herself felt so bad for herself she couldn't even speak because she knew she would break down. When it was that bad Sylvia would step in. Surprisingly neither Lindsey nor Dana made fun of her. Devil guessed it was because there wasn't much to make fun of. For weeks Brenda had been going on about the play they were doing, but refused to tell Devil anything about it.

As usual Devil walked in the classroom at 8:30 on the dot. Everyone seemed excited for some reason. "Did you hear?" Brenda said "Were having a visiting ranger to day!" Devil was almost excited then she remembered several of the people from her home town were Pokémon rangers. The one visiting could be one of them. Devil began to tremble. Before she knew it she was in the bathroom getting rid of her breakfast. "Are you ok Devil?" Sylvia said. If I say no I'll have to go to Miss. Hilda and she'll know I'm upset. "I'm fine." Devil said quickly. "You don't look fine maybe you should go to Nurse Hilda." "No, no I'm fine." Sylvia still looked suspicious. "We'd better get to class." Devil said and they left the bathroom.

When they got to the classroom everyone had already left. Quickly they headed out. Devil's necklace bounced up and down. In the sunlight the gem sparkled all different colors. But no matter what happened or how many friends she made Devil was still petrified. Petrified at nothing, and everything maybe someday she would finally just get over it. _Not likely_ her conscious laughed. "Their down there!" Sylvia pointed. They were at Ascension square. In the middle of the square was what looked to be a tall young man. As he came into view she realized he couldn't be that young. Something about him seemed off somehow. His face was like that off a doll, smooth and expressionless. Yet, somehow there was expression on it a kind hearted expression.

"You're late!" Brenda scolded, but she was soon absorbed in the man's words. He had sandy brown hair and deep green eyes. Keith seemed to radiate energy and Kent, he looked…. Irritated. Not very, Kent like. Devil thought sure he wasn't the type to hand out candies to small children but he always had a kind air about him. Her conscience spoke up perhaps he doesn't like this man either. I guess that makes since.. "Does anyone have any question?" Keith raised his hand "Anyone else?" The man said. To everyone's shock Devil rose her hand "Sir, when did you become a Pokémon ranger?" The man stared at her for a moment and then said "About four years ago I guess."

_He's lying. _Devil's conscience spoke up, and Devil agreed with it. If he had been in service for four years he would be eighteen or nineteen this man had to be older though Devil did not even know how old he was. It wasn't right, and that entire night she worried about it, why would he lie?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pack Your bags!

Two weeks passed by since the visiting ranger, and Devil could do nothing but shake of the uneasy feeling from the encounter. Her art studies were getting much better, and the music festival was getting closer causing all the girls (Excluding Devil and Tue) to become nerves. However the same lazy feeling of the school was unchanged. It was hard for her to fall into the regular steps of the day. Devil was not used to being spoken too by so many people. Even if she did see them every day, after all she had seen the children on the island every day. However their treatment of her had been borderline abusive.

Devil stepped into the half empty art classroom. Being the only 'senior' in the room she did mostly independent work. The art club president Marissa, a jolly girl with bright red hair skipped over to her. "Hey Devil," She said smiling brightly "do you mind checking my Bidoof?" She handed me well drawn Bidoof with a goofy expression on its face. I sighed and shook my head "As usual you didn't shade at all, and there is no background." She sighed exasperated with Devil's answer. "Well I'm not done yet!" Truth be told Devil could have been the President; however Miss. April thought that it would seem that just because Devil was older she was president. Not that Devil minded she wasn't the leader type, ordering people around just seemed wrong to her.

A chime sounded through the intercom "All seniors are too bring a week's worth of necessities to homeroom tomorrow." The speaker clicked off. I wonder what's going on, Devil thought. The younger students looked at her wondering the same thing. However Devil remained silent for the rest of the period.

The next morning the girls had all there suit cases piled by the door. Necessities? Devil thought looking at the other girl's suitcases. She had only packed a weeks' worth of uniforms and the travel sized bottles of shampoo and conditioner given to her by Mrs. Hilda. Last night when she had watched the other girls pack they had stuffed feather jackets, bottles of body wash, hair brushes, lotion, and makeup. She was quite amazed they could fit all of that in such little suitcases.

When Silvia caught her staring at the bags she asked what she had packed. The rest of the girls turned towards her interested "Uniforms," Devil answered embarrassed. "So what do you thinks going on?" Lindsey asked. To no one in particular. Every girl was silent for a moment then Brenda perked up "Maybe were going on a surprise field trip!" All the girls in the room laughed at the optimism, but Devil thought quietly to herself 'If it was a field trip why would they have it in the middle of the year with the play and art gallery coming up? No, this is not going to be some sort of field trip.

The girls made their way to Miss. April's class with optimistic hopes in their hearts. The guys were already there. Unlike most of the girls bags there didn't bulge out. "Alright now that were all here please take your seats." Miss. April said. The class nosily filed into their seats. "Now, I know you are all confused about what's going on." She class silently confirmed "Now then I know that we have several extracurricular festivals coming up like, the play, art gallery, and sports competitions. Today each of you are going to pair up and are going to be leaving to a ranger base. You are going to do whatever missions are given to you, but your main objective is to practice certain things concerning your class. Like you Devil, you are going to be working on art pieces to enter into the art gallery. Speaking of the festivals I'm sure you all know that this is the time, in which you are going to doing you best in order for people to support us through placing bets, buying art work, and donating to the music department because they like what they see."

'No' Devil thought 'I did not know that.' Luckily for her it wasn't like she had to stand out there by the pieces she drew. Beside her Keith rose his hand. "Yes, Keith?" Miss. April asked "Well, do we have to like walk there?" he asked in his usual way. Miss. April chuckled "No, only the ones going to Veintown have to walk the others are being flown there." "Alright" he continued "Do we get to choose are partners, if so can I have Devil?" Devil flushed, why did he have to ask for her, wasn't his best friend Kent? Miss. April sighed "No, we already chose your partners. Speaking of which your partners are on this list, after you see your partners go outside. There some rangers will be waiting to take you to your chosen base.

Everyone got up at once to see who their partners were. After most of them had pared up and left Devil went up to find out who she was partnered with. It took all her willpower not to start crying, because right there in three letters spelled Tue. Someone clapped her on back, it was Tue. "Looks like were partners Devil Girl." Was it just her are was someone in the distance laughing psychotically at her misfortune. "Well then let's go find out where we'll be goin'." They headed outside. By the time they were outside everyone had already left. Miss. April was speaking to a trainer wearing a fur parka. When they noticed the young trainers standing there the man smiled. He had a ruddy handsome look. His clothes suggested he was from a northern region. "Hi. I'm Jericho a trainer from the Hia Valley's own Shiver Camp, and that's where you two will be spending the next week!" For the first time since yesterday things were starting to look up.

The trainer, Jericho whistled, and a Starapter appeared. Devil wondered if it would be able to carry all three of them, she also wondered if it would be able to carry Tue at all. She was rather big, but she did a lot of sports so everyone she was pure muscle. The trainer whistle again and another Starapter appeared. "What are your name?" he asked kindly. Puffing up her chest proudly Tue said "My name is Tue, and the shrimp over there is Devil." Well Tue take the Starapter over there, I'm sorry Devil, buy you'll have to share one with me." He mounted the Starapter, and Tue mounted the other. He held out his hand to Devil and she climbed on the Starapter. And they took off.

Fling, there was no possible way to describe it. The free weightless feeling. The wind caressing your skin, making it stink and yet makes you want to float with it. Not to mention watching the land below you become smaller and smaller. The first thing she was going to draw was going to be flying over the ground. She could already picture it.


	8. Chapter 8

Please someone, anyone review. Just put Shineon your so cool or something I will be content with smiley faces too, all I want is one review.

Chapter 8 Never Should Have Seen That

Devil was on a rampage. She darted around everywhere trying to decide what to draw. The igloos? The ranger base itself? Or the magnificent waterfall that could be heard from the ranger base? Of course they wouldn't let her leave the town. Lela (The commander) had said this to her when she asked "No, going out there without a styler is asking for trouble, not to mention you could get trapped in an avalanche or worse." What was the point of going all the way out her if you couldn't leave the half mile of civilization? Well, she had no reason to doubt it, or at least not yet.

Devil trudged through the snow. It was the second day, and she had sketches of just about every square inch of the camp. She was dying of boredom, there was nothing, nothing to do except freeze. And where was Tue? On another mission! Lela had already given Tue at least four already, and she hadn't even ask Devil to go on one. "Finally," Devil thought "I've gathered up the courage to complain about it." Which was true to say the least, she had spent half the morning wondering what to say. Her only resolve was that if she did nothing for another moment she would go mad. So she walked up to the snow covered ranger base and shook of the snow. As usual the ranger base was empty; even though the area protected by the shiver camp rangers was large there was usually not much trouble. The only problems Devil had heard of so far were avalanches. So usually the ranger bases two rangers Jericho, and Ice were out clearing away snow that fell on random Pokémon.

Even though they were out Lela almost always stayed in, but Devil assumed most base captains would. Although something was…. different when Devil walked through the door. Something was missing, and yet something else was there. It drove Devil crazy and she looked around all over the first room with her eyes to find out what. Then she noticed that the styler charger lady wasn't there. "Maybe she's on break?" Devil thought confused. However being in safety for so long had numbed her instincts, and she continued on. The door leading to the bedrooms were opened a crack. In the middle of all the doors and stairs leading down into the showers, and hot springs. Through the crack glowed a warm orange light, and came a murmur of voices. Inside was Lela, looking very, un-Lela like. Lela wasn't exactly the tom-boy type, but she was tuff and could seem cold. However she currently looked, warm.

She sat on red leather chair that Devil did not remember being in the lobby. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, and draped over her shoulders was the fur of some brown and white animal. To top it all of her hair was curled, and she was dripping in gems. Kowtowing in front of her was a short, bald man in a fur coat. "If the progress was coming on nicely then why did you have to capture them?" She snapped while keeping her voice level. "We-well milady, you s-see the big girl f-fell through the ice into the middle of the lab. And with those other rangers with her we had no choice but to capture them." "Well, Jenkins how do you suppose we explain that to Devil, remember her? She's the artist that came with the fat girl. She may be skittish but those red eyes of hers capture everything. I want you to pick her up to night, now go back to the lab and keep those three idiots quiet.

The bald man began to shuffle out of the room and Devil move into the shadows quickly. Stealth was something she was good at, even though she was a bit rusty. The man mumbled things that Devil couldn't quite here, but she was pretty sure he was complaining about Tue. After a few short minuets they reached the camps borderline. Devil almost considered turning back, but this wasn't just about her anymore. Devil glanced back. As long as the creepy guy didn't turn around she was safe. In order to make it not look as if she had followed him to anyone else she had been stepping in his tracks (although he was a small man he had very, large feet). She snapped back to attention, all of her lollygagging had allowed the man to get a little too far ahead.

The seemed to trek on forever, surprising enough no Pokémon came there way. In fact it almost scared Devil a bit, Jericho had given them stylers for emergency's and practice only of course. However this was an emergency Tue, Jericho, and Ice were missing, why had she even come out here? Did she think she would be able to save them? No, or at least not alone. Of course there were no Pokémon around so that makes 'not going in alone' rather difficult. The short man suddenly stopped, causing Devil to stumble. She froze, not even breathing. Devil was sure he was going to turn around see her, and she would be of worse help than she already was.

However a miracle appeared, in the shape of a monkey. It was a small aipom, but of course all aipoms are small but this one was more so. Unlike most aipoms that moved around on their tail-like hands this one waddled on its small feet. All of a sudden the aipom launched itself at the man, tackled him by the knee. Devil moved quickly behind a large lump of snow it was possible that during the struggle he could see her. They struggled, and after a few curses the man pulled the aipom off and threw it onto the hard, snowy, ground. He stepped on it a few times out of anger, but when he was satisfied he continued on. After he was very, far away Devil stepped out from the snow. Cautiously she approached the aipom with her styler out.

Laying on its back the aipom opened its big brown eyes. It looked like an adorable little baby at that moment, but after he saw Devil it went into full attack mode. Devil stumble back and quickly mumbled the words "Capture On!" activating the styler. The gold stream of light whipped around the aipom like a lasso. However this only lasted a moment. The aipom recuperated quickly and smashed his tail on the light, breaking it. Devil knew she had to hurry; otherwise the man's tracks would be covered up by the blowing snow. So she whipped around the golden lasso at blinding speed, being careful to avoid the aipom. To her surprise after only a minuet the styler sand "_Capture complete". _

The little aipom waddle up to her. It held out its little hand, and Devil put hers out to the aipom. When they had almost met the aipom whipped its tail around and slapped Devil's with all its might. It felt worse than slamming your fingers in a door. Devil wasn't in the mood to deal with an irritated aipom. So she grabbed its small body and brought it up, face to face. "I don't know why you attacked him, and I don't know why you're attacking me. But I'm pretty sure you and I are on the same mission, to save our friends. If you help me I'll help you." Then she dropped it on the ground and went after the bald man. After only a moment the aipom had jumped onto her shoulder, and they went after the man, double time.

It didn't take them long to get where they were going. It appeared to be a snow covered hill, but the large hole in the top took away that image. The steps led to what seemed to be nothing but stone wall. Aipom jumped off of Devil's shoulder and stood in front of the wall. He whipped his tail back and whacked the wall with it. The outline of a door appeared and it shifted back and slid to the right, disappearing completely. Devil picked up the aipom and walked in the hill. The room led into a hallway with multicolored tiles. The tiles colors kept switching from red and white. By the beginning of the tiles was a slip of paper on the new looking white painted wall.

**Instructions-**

**The white colored tiles are the ones you are allowed to step on. However if you step on the red you will sound the alarms. Any workers will be given the patterns of the tiles. Any intruders will be thrown out.**

"That makes no sense…." Devil mumbled to herself, "If the people working here know the patterns then why do they need to have that sign? " "Pom-pom!" Aipom chirped. Devil watched the tiles flicker trying to figure out the pattern. After figuring those out she continued on, but this wasn't the only tile puzzle there was. After what seemed to be at least two dozen more of the puzzles she made it to a door. The door led to another hallway, but these opened up into rooms with hamster wheels. Inside the wheels were rattatats were running for their lives. "Pom-pom!" Aipom squealed and went up and repeatedly attacked the cages.

Devil tried her best to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. She decided there was nothing she could do so she ignored him and turned toward the bard. She tapped one with the tip of her styler. "_Level two, cut_" the styler sang. The aipom had noticed what she was doing and climbed on her shoulder again. Devil hurried to find a Pokémon with a level two cut, and too her surprise she found many Pokémon in the building. Finally she found a scyther hiding in a back room and quickly captured him, and with blinding speed she released the rattatat from there prison.

Devil continued to slip along the hallways undetected. She was confused all of the Pokémon she had come across had been from hotter regions not Hia Valley Pokémon. There was no use in complaining about it these Pokémon had been helpful enough. Finally she made it too some double doors and she peered in the window, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rescue Mission!

Inside the room was a large machine with tentacle looking things coming off of it. These tentacles were connected to several cages, and in those cages were the ice Pokémon that had seemingly disappeared. A couple workers skittered across the floor. A scientist on a lift yelled out something to them. Devil scanned the room looking for 'The Three Idiots'. Seriously three grown men and Tue shouldn't be that hard to find.

"Excuse me, miss?" a man said behind Devil. She turned around stiffly. "You know kids shouldn't be here!" Then he summoned four swinubs, and they attacked Devil.

She whipped out her practice styler, and prepared for battle. She tried desperately to capture them, but they kept crashing into the styler beam. When the styler was only another crash away from breaking, the aipom jumped into the fight. He slammed his tail down, paralyzing the swinub. Without hesitation Devil whipped the beam around them, over and over again. The styler beeped "Capture complete, styler level up!" The swinub ran off.

The man who had attacked her looked shocked. He backed up slowly, watching her with suspicious eyes.

"That was impossible for some kid to do!" He then ran off to alert the others. Red lights began to flash along the hallway, accompanied by a siren-like sound. Desperate for escape Devil looked along the hallway. Then she looked above her. Yes, right there was an air vent! Of course she was too small to reach it, but using the door handles as a step she jumped up whacking the vent covering off. She fell hard to the floor the covering clattering loudly beside; however she couldn't hear it over the sirens.

She held the covering between her teeth, aware of the voices about to turn the corner of the hallway. Nimble as a cat she climbed her way into the air vent, placing the cover back so no one would suspect her climbing up there. Then she shuffled through the vents going to the room where the big machine was. However the vent went in all different directions. She headed through the one closest to herself. Finally she crossed a vent cover over a pitch black room, but she could hear muffled sounds coming from it.

She grabbed her practice styler and clicked the flash light button. It slightly illuminated the darkness. Just as she thought directly below Ice, Jericho, and Tue were bound up in chairs, and gagged in there. She held the styler in her teeth, and removed the covering. Tue looked up, noticing her. She made muffled sounds, as if she was panicking.

Devil dropped directly onto the back of Tue's chair. For the first time in her life she was truly happy that she was small. She removed the gag in Tue's mouth.

"Devil you've got to crush that machine!" Devil struggle with the rope tying down Tue's arms. "Now Devil! There using it to combine all the ice Pokémon's power to make a freeze ray! Devil forget about us! Those Pokémon will die!" She had no choice, Devil jumped back into the vents, and headed back the way she came. However when she got to the point where the vents branched off she headed to the one that veered slightly to the left.

She moved with a mix of carefulness and quickness. Through the vents she could hear the noises of Pokémon, and people. She only half listened until her styler rang. She panicked snatching the styler, desperately trying to turn it off. However she accidently answered it,

"Devil, darling where have you gotten off to? Didn't I tell you not to leave the village?" It was Lela! And she was looking for Devil, which means she didn't know that she was at her secret hideout thing. What to say? Lie to her, or not to lie to her?

"Well, you see Captain Lela, I'm looking for Tue. She was really late, and Jericho and Ice too."

"Ah, half-truths" Devil thought to herself "neither lying nor telling the truth, Satan's best friend." Devil thought this was quite funny after all her name was "Devil". Too bad no one else was around to tell it to.

"Devil, hurry back now, ok. Tue and them are doing a special mission for me. Come back now it's dangerous out there."

'Not as dangerous as being back there!' Devil thought. Lela hung up. Below her the room had gotten louder. She heard a few panicking about finding the 'intruder'. Had none of them even assumed she was in the vents? She continued on finding another opening, looking through it she found she was only a few feet away from the machine. She gingerly took of the vent covering and sat it on the other side of her. She peered down all of the scientist and workers were scrambling around. No one would care to look up.

Delicately she slipped her body down the hatch her hand grabbing onto the vent side. She could feel the metal bending under her fingers. From the position she was now she wouldn't be able to reach the top of the machine. She slid her hands to the corner of the vent, and began swinging back and forth.

"One, two, and three!" She let go propelling herself towards the matching. Oh, and she got to the machine, yes her face met it very, nicely. Blood ran down her chin as she struggled to reach the top.

"It's the intruder!" voices rang out. They panicked not knowing what to do they ran around. She made it to the top trying to ignore the pain in her face. She didn't know what to do now. She hadn't thought far enough ahead as to breaking the machine. She jumped up and down. Then the aipom jumped down from her shoulder, Devil had forgotten about it completely. It chirped in fury, jumping up and down on its small legs, and then slammed its tail down on the machine.

The entire thing shook. The cage where the Pokémon had been kept fell apart because the force of the aipoms tail had driven out the nails. The Pokémon ran out and attacked some of the people, some attacked the machine making it shake. The thing was about to fall apart Devil could feel it. She grabbed the aipom who was doing war cries. She fumbled towards the lift which was holding up to scientist, whom were now cowering fear. Just as the thing collapsed she jumped onto the lift.

She held onto the aipom, and shook. Her breathing had escalated to the point where she couldn't tell she was breathing. Everything hurt, she felt paralyzed.

"What happened!' Lela shouted. To a pair of lackeys. "The… the intruders…" They stuttered peering around at the growling Pokémon. "Intruders? I thought I ordered you to tie them up?" "Not those ones, milady, the other one." "Other one?" Lela's voice was rising in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER ONE?" However before they could answer a Pokémon attacked them. Lela ignored them and stalked off.

Devil was relieved, she hadn't noticed her. Then panic over came her, Devil knew where she was going. Devil ignored the pain, and rose, placing the aipom on her shoulder. She randomly pressed buttons on the lift, and somehow managed to get it down. She ignored the scientist that were still cowering and headed off out the double doors that Lela had exited. Again she entered the vent system, and crawled along the path that headed towards the 'three idiots'. She knew that going by vent would be faster than walking. This time Devil didn't bother being silent, she popped out the covering and crashed to the floor, her nerves had already been to shot to feel any pain.

She fumbled around with the rope. Ignoring Tue's questions. The rope came off, and she left Tue to untie her own feet. She knew she was breathing hard, and the pain was beginning to catch up to her. She had already had untied them all by the time Lela had arrived. When she saw them she sneered.

"I knew you were trouble from the first moment I saw you. But there is no way you can beat me!" She summoned her partner Pokémon- a Froslass. The Pokémon attacked her.

Devil whipped out her styler. Before she had the first loop around it the Froslass iced the line, breaking it. She tried again, same result.

"Aipom!" she called. The Pokémon leapt into the battle slapping down its tail. The Froslass was paralyzed. Devil took control whipping the beam around it. However it became un-paralyzed after only a moment. Aipom was still resting so Devil only managed to get it down a level. After it had gotten out if the red it was calmer, and didn't send of ice blast every second. As soon as Aipom was rested Devil used him, but this time the Froslass was paralyzed longer.

"Capture complete, styler level up!" the styler chirped. The Froslass ran off.

"How… how did a child beat me?" Lela dropped to her knees and fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: this chapter is only like 500 words long, its short I know but I wanted to start chapter 11 without having to say all this stuff. Oh! And thank you all so much for your reviews. I hadn't written or even gone on line all summer so when I saw the first one I began typing high-speed! I go to a super adept private school so I may or may not be able to write during the week, but don't worry I will continue on! SEE YOU SOON FOR CHAPTER 11 THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL!**

**Chapter 10 and so….**

After the defeat of Lela, the rangers completely annihilated the hideout. Lela was put in prison along with her lackey's and Ice was bumped up to captain. So all's well that ends well, or not. Poor Devil never had the chance to draw her display picture. So when they got back to school she roughly sketched out the Aipom who had helped her, and had him stand in front of the carnage of the machine he had destroyed. It was almost comedic his little face with his eyes glittering with mischief.

Speaking of the aipom had yet to leave her completely because he was so quote on quote 'cute' he was allowed to hang around the school they even came up with a name for him Loki (if you don't know who this is Google it). The girls were convinced that he hung around to become one of their partner Pokémon, but he didn't seem to care for any of them besides Brenda. Of course it was always by Devil, nesting in her hair, not to mention bringing her suspicious items.

The fact that Tue and Devil were caught up in Lela's conspires was unknown to the students, however all the teachers knew. In fact Miss. April had demanded that it be put on their résumés. Of which wasn't aware they needed. Apparently after ranger school you move onto another school finishing school. Which she also made the discovery that was another resin for the festivals. Which will be held on graduation day. Representatives from schools will come to the festivals, if they see something they like they look at the resume, if they like what's on the resume, they choose the students at the ceremony. Of course, different schools may choose the same student, so after that the student must choose.

Because you had to pay to get into these schools, unlike the ranger school which was free, they had decided that whatever Devil's paintings earned would go to her secondary school fund. And thankfully because the art program didn't have many students Devil had many pictures on display. Besides Mrs. Hilda was convinced that if a super expensive school wanted her she could just work out a pay plan. Devil just nodded, what super expensive school would want her? She would be lucky just to get into an ordinary one.

Throughout the rest of the year Devil, Sylvia, Brenda, and Keith's bond grew to the point where they could read each other's thoughts without even speaking. However Devil always felt a step behind, she was a girl who belonged in the shadows and they belonged in the light.


End file.
